emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7127 (11th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Vanessa is worried that Kirin will realise today is her birthday as her mobile phone continuously buzzes with texts. Bob is astounded when his daughter Carly arrives in the village totally out of the blue wearing a wedding dress. Eric prepares to fool Val into winning the B&B competition as she is set to return home, when in reality they came 7th. Carly urges Bob to jump in the vehicle with her, as she is on her way to get married and wants him to be present. Bob jumps in leaving Brenda wondering where he's disappeared to. Nicola goes behind Jimmy's back and mentions to Debbie that they're selling Jimmy's half of the haulage firm. Vanessa shows Rhona a cash flow forecast that Kirin has put together as she's thinking about buying Katie's stables. Carly explains to Bob that she has only known her partner, Sunil, for a few months. Bob soon starts to have his doubts over the wedding especially after discovering that she's been engaged five times and frantically tries to talk her out of it but Carly reminds him that he walked out on her as a kid so doesn't really have a right to an opinion. She tells him she's changed her mind about having him at the wedding and leaves him stranded on a country road. Val arrives home from the hospital and tells Eric she already knows they didn't win the competition. Finn, Tracy and Eric are concerned when Val throws up after barely sitting down. Kirin realises Vanessa's been hiding her birthday from him when Tracy passes along birthday cards that have arrived at Tug Ghyll for her. He tries to reassure her that age doesn't matter and insists on taking her out for a celebration tomorrow night. Jimmy fumes to realise that Nicola has been discussing selling his half of the haulage firm. Bob feels down for how he left things with Carly but he receives a shock as she turns up at the café again. Jimmy reiterates to Nicola that he is not moving to Dubai, but she has another shock for him too - she's already accepted the job. Carly tells Bob how she jilted Sunil after realising she didn't love him and was only marrying him for his money. She explains that she's now homeless and broke and blames Bob. She tells him she's staying with him and Brenda. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front of house *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Unknown road Notes *First appearance of Carly Hope since 16th February 2006 and the first appearance of Gemma Atkinson in the role. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bob is astounded when his daughter Carly turns up unexpectedly, wearing a wedding dress and asking him to attend her imminent ceremony; and Nicola has another shock in store for Jimmy. Former Hollyoaks star Gemma Atkinson joins the cast. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,830,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes